


Sniatruc

by acciomybias (ENDisI)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Appa!Yongguk, Curtains, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Imagination running out, Inspiration hunting, Kid!Daehyun, Kid!Jongup, M/M, Omma!Himchan, Playing, Romance, kid!youngjae, kid!zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENDisI/pseuds/acciomybias
Summary: Should it be satin or silk?





	Sniatruc

**Author's Note:**

> First story!! Just craving some BangHim feels.

 

**Curtains**

* * *

* * *

 

 

Himchan fiddled with the plain texture of the curtains in the living room, fingers tracing the patterns idly and day dreaming. He would have to take the kids to curtain shopping because the curtains are there for a month now and he ought to change it.

Recently, the kids always love to play by the curtains. They say it hides the mystery of the games they play.

Whatever game it is (Himchan asked but the kids didn’t want to answer), Himchan thinks it’s time to say good bye to this curtains and settle for satin or the aztec pattern or just pastel...

“Nothing better there either.” Himchan murmured thinking of their storage where the remains of the curtains the kids picked out were placed.

He was startled out of his reverie when a pair of arms encircled his waist and someone rested their chin on his shoulder.

“What are you thinking about, jagi?” a deep voice resonated around the silent room, the kids currently taking a nap before being mischievous little devils by the time they woke up.

“Curtains...” Himchan answered as he trailed off and Yongguk chuckled in amusement.

“Is it time to change it again??”

“Yeah but the...”

“The pattern or style?”

Himchan leaned on Yongguk’s chest and groaned.

“How do you even know what I’m thinking...”

“Well, I just know you too well." Yongguk directed a gummy smile at him. "So is it the style then??”

“Yes. Should we change to satin?”

“I think the kids would love it.”

“Want something to eat, Bbang?” Himchan offered, turning his head to kiss his husband but only reached his chin.

“How about you?” Yongguk hummed as Himchan turned in his embrace, pressing his head to Yongguk's chest so he could hear his heartbeat.

“I want coffee." Himchan mumbled, humming. An idea lit up and he looked up at Yongguk with a smile"Make me some?”

Yongguk kissed him briefly as an answer before showing a very satisfied gummy smile at the blush tinting Himchan's cheeks-- Himchan tried to chase his lips for more.

_He'll never get tired of seeing that._

Deciding to tease the other a little bit, he held Himchan's hand and kissed the back of his palm. “All for you, Channie.”

Himchan blushed more groaned and let out something incoherent and before shoving Yongguk away. Any more and he would’ve melted in a puddle.

“A-All right, shall we go to the kitchen, then?” Himchan ignored Yongguk's victorious smirk as he pouted up at him.

Though, seeing Yongguk’s eyes flashing mischievous for a second, Himchan had no time to back away and found himself letting out a manly shriek when Yongguk suddenly carried him like a sack of potatoes, laughing evilly.

“THE KITCHEN AWAITS!!”

“BANG YONGGUK, PUT ME DOWN!!” Himchan shouted, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. "YAH!!"

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

At the dinner table where the Bang parents had an impromptu candlelit siesta, Himchan glanced at the curtains that was still visible to them.

He sighed, “They really have to go.”

“Why are you worrying about curtains, anyway?” Yongguk inquired.

“Nothing, maybe because the kids really like playing by the curtains. It’s already been there for a month, you know.”

“Well, okay then. If that is what you want.”

“Should we go to the path of cartoons for curtains?”

“Nope, then their game would be boring. It won’t be special anymore.”

“Wait, you know about their game? How come they told you?”

“Because I’m the awesome father??” Yongguk cackled, ignoring Himchan’s pout.

“No, seriously. That’s because I’m the one who told them about it.” Himchan was about to say something when they both heard the pitter patter of feet and chatter.

“OMMAAAA!!!!!” Little Junhong yelled when he didn’t see his mother in the living room and the second floor. And just in case their Omma is gone for shopping then...“--APPPAAA!!”

“We’re in the kitchen, Zelo!” Yongguk answered.

Himchan rolled his eyes as he got out his seat to prepare their son's snacks.  The usual juice and cherry tomatoes for Junhong and a yogurt and a small slice of cheesecake for Daehyun, and the milk and pancakes he made earlier for the not picky eaters (because they eat everything), Youngjae and Jongup. Seeing the food, Yongguk could only laugh. He prepared himself when he heard the harmony of pitter-pattering footsteps making their way in the kitchen.

“It’s only 3PM, why do you have so many food ready already?” Yongguk asked just as he was tackled by four small kids resulting him going down the ground and groaning at the weight on top of him.

The kids roared in victory, laughing at their appa while kissing him 'Hello' or 'We're sorry.' either meaning, Yongguk just welcomes it as he grins up at them.

“They helped me with it earlier, right honey?” Himchan nuzzled Junhong’s nose who gave an affirmative nod.

Once the kids deemed they had successfully conquered their Appa, they were obediently herded to the table by their Omma so they could eat. The snack time couldn't have gone better as the kids told stories of their dreams almost at the same time. Himchan and Yongguk fed each other as they shared a bowl filled with fruits, listening to their children's imaginative dreams in interest.

“Want to go curtain shopping with Omma?” Himchan asked the kids after they ate.

They stared at him for a moment before they hollered with joy, utensils clacking on the table.

 

* * *

* * *

  

As the kids got ready, Himchan eyed the curtain curiously. “Just what kind of games do they do to you?” Himchan chuckled.

Suddenly, agitated voices rose followed by a bunch of yelling and a watery voice were heard upstairs that Himchan had to go upstairs to know the reason.

Yongguk went in the living room and caressed the curtains fondly as he looked out the window.

 

_“Appa, we’re bored.” was the understatement of the day._

_“Let’s play!” one whined. “_

_Come on!” another joined._

_As if practicing vocalization, there's a chorus of: “APPPPAAAAA...!!” that ended with an 'Ugh' and several thumps._

_Yongguk raised a brow, amused at the seemingly dying children with the way they’re slumped on the carpeted floor acting almost close to death._

_He took a picture of the scene to show it to Himchan later. Daehyun was lying like a starfish, Youngjae with his hands clasped in his stomach and eyes staring up the ceiling, Jongup was on his stomach, hands flailed about and Junhong was in a defeated fetal position._

_“What happened to your toys?”_

_“Our imagination ran out.” Daehyun answered, raising an hand and placing it on his forehead for emphasis._

_“How about you go outside?”_

_“Omma says no going outside when the sun is up so high.” Youngjae recited, arms up to the ceiling indicating the sun before crossing it._

_“When did he say that?” Yongguk asked, an eyebrow raised._

_“When Daehyun hyung called Omma to tell we’re bored.” Jongup said, pointing at Yongguk's phone on the table a few feet away from him._

_Yongguk hummed and considered it for a moment before grinning. “Then how about you go to the curtains?”_

_That got the kid's attention._

_“What for?” Junhong rolled over, placing his head on his hands as he looked at his appa in interest._

_“_ _Inspiration hunting.” The kids had finally crawled towards their father in their curiosity, eyes wide in wonder._

_"Omma said hunting is dangerous.”  Yongguk groaned._

_“Well then, how about we keep it a secret from him?”_

_There was a moment of consideration before the kids nodded._

_“How do we do it, Appa?”_

_“Curtains can charge your imagination.”_

_..._

_“I don’t get it, Appa.”_

_So Yongguk proceeded to play with them via curtains._

_To ghosts,_

_to catching the kids,_

_to monsters,_

_roaring,_

_hiding in it,_

_make stories_

_and teaching the kids to pose with the curtains (taught by Himchan when they're kids)_

_and many many more (-no, Bang Daehyun, don't pretend to be a koala. Your omma will kill me! Get down! Bang Youngjae, don't copy your brother!!)_

_The kids giggled and laughed as their imagination filled the place up again. (-that means no climbing up the curtains anymore)_

 

* * *

* * *

 

Himchan smiled in amusement as Yongguk dazed on while holding the curtains.

He went over and leaned on Yongguk’s shoulder after snapping a picture.

“The curtains that helps with the imagination and nostalgia, huh?” Himchan asked, remembering their mutual childhood story.

Yongguk snapped out of it and pulled Himchan closer. “Exactly.” 

It was quiet before Himchan kissed Yongguk's nape to get his attention.

“How about we buy two curtains, Guk?” Himchan asked, “I have an idea.”

Yongguk smiled as he kissed his husband’s forehead and whispered on Himchan’s ear.

 

_“If you wish it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it~ ^_^ Comments are appreciated and loved!!


End file.
